Vast amounts of information are available on the Internet, the World Wide Web, and on smaller networks. Users of desktop, laptop, and notebook computers have long enjoyed rich content via these networks, like images, audio, video, animation, and other multimedia content. As the number of features available in mobile devices has increased, user expectations of those devices have increased. Users now expect that much of this rich content will also be available from their mobile devices. They expect to have access on the road, in coffee shops, at home and in the office through mobile devices, to information previously available only from a personal computer that was physically connected to an appropriately provisioned network. They want news, stock quotes, and weather reports from their cell phones; email from their personal digital assistants (PDAs); up-to-date documents from their smart phones; and timely, accurate search results from all their devices.
Because displays are typically smaller on mobile devices than, for example, on desktop computers, some of the rich content designed for desktop computer users may not be effectively displayed by the mobile devices.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for effectively providing network-accessible content for display on mobile devices.